


Angelic Warnings (#190 Angel)

by ladygray99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: supernatural100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew angels had white wings and smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Warnings (#190 Angel)

For a month, when Sam was six, he had a babysitter named Mrs. Garza. She was the first to show him pictures of angels that weren’t smiling with white wings.

The angels in her books had swords, armor and wings of fire. They fought demons and never looked happy.

Sam told her she was wrong. Dean had helped him make paper angels at Christmas and they all had white wings. They fought about this all month.

The first time Sam watched Cas kill he wondered if Mrs. Garza had known something he didn’t and was just trying to warn him.


End file.
